Past Behind You
by PallaPalla-chan
Summary: All of the senshi die in the fight against Beryl, so Usagi moves to LA in search of a new life, where she meets friends from her past life. (Don't be upset by the summary the senshi and Mamoru come back.) ::complete::
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Past Behind you

Chapter 1: Past Behind you

Rated: Pg-13 for language that doesn't happen too much

By Miaka Hime

Hi Minna-san. This is an idea I got when watching the last two episodes of Sailor moon (And no it wasn't the dubbed version!) So here's the scoop, All the senshi, Tuxedo Kamen included, are dead, Usagi's the only one that survived.

Also, later on I will be calling Usagi, Bunny. So don't get confused, you'll understand later on when you read this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own sailor moon I don't wish I did though cause Seiya's just plain yummy! * Mamo-chan lovers glare at Miaka Hime * sorry ^_^;; (don't worry no Seiya in this fic only Bunny and umm the rest ruins the story SORRY!

~*~

Usagi sat numbly by her window. Makoto, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Mamoru were dead. She was the only one alive to say it really happened. She began to cry once again. Not her usual wailing cry, but the mourning kind, where streams of tears just slid gently down one's face. She paid no attention to the small black cat that slipped quietly into her room and went over to the blond; she licked her hand affectionately but the blond showed no sign that she even knew she was there. "Usagi-chan, please do something, why don't you put your hair back up and go out for awhile." Usagi looked at her long silver tresses that hung limply around her, then back at the cat. "I can't doing my hair like that again would make me look like her." 

Luna looked at her for a moment in silent question.

"Her?" Luna finally asked. Usagi continued to look out the window but still answered. "Sailor Moon." She said acidly. 

Another tear made it's way down her pail cheek. Luna curled up by the blondes side. "The pain will go away eventually. Don't worry Usagi-chan." Luna said softly and soon the cat's breath deepened and she was asleep. 

Usagi got up from the spot that she hadn't left for three weeks since she had made it home. She slowly went over to her vanity and grabbed a hair tie. She set it down on the vanity in a place she could easily retrieve it and grabbed her brush and ran it roughly through her tangled hair. She proceeded to brushed it into a ponytail. She reached for the tie but stopped and let her hair go and braided it instead. She put the hair-tie in and grabbed an assortment of bobby pins and hair ties and made the braid a tight bun. 

Usagi went over to her closet and grabbed some clothes. She threw some other assortments of things she wanted.

Usagi Tsukino was leaving Tokyo that very night. After Usagi stuffed her things into a duffel bag she grabbed her star locket and put it around her neck. She looked at a small locket that laid on her vanity. She cringed at the sight of it but put the object in her pocket. Usagi silently went back to her closet and noticed she wouldn't have anything to wear since she had already packed. Usagi didn't really feel like packing all those things for nothing so she changed into her school uniform. 

Usagi went over to her phone that lay on her nightstand and called for a cab to pick her up in front of the arcade. They didn't seem to care about the hour of the night at all. Usagi grabbed all of her money she owned and went to wake the slumbering Luna. "Usagi? You're dressed! Is it time for school already?" Usagi shook he head. "I'm leaving Tokyo. I know you're going to say no, but I've made up my mind and I want you to come with me." Luna looked at Usagi's stern face. There was no changing her mind. "We'll have to take Artemis with us, he has no one now." Luna said sadly. Usagi nodded, "Is he still down stairs?" she asked. Luna bobbed her black head up and down. Usagi went through her dresser once more in case she had forgotten something. Usagi suddenly touched a cold metal like object.

"My desgise pen." She smiled and put it in her pocket along with her broach. Usagi walked down the stairs silently along with her duffel bag and awoke Artemis. She commanded the two to wait there and Usagi went into the kitchen and looked through a pile of papers and mail until she found what she was looking for. Then the three walked to the Game center.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi set her bag down by the curb and saw a light on in the arcade. Usagi looked in through the glass and saw Motoki cleaning up setting up chairs and wiping down tables. Usagi looked at her watch; she had about ten minuets. Usagi went to the door and was glad to find it unlocked. She heard the familiar jingle of bells from the door. "Were closed." She heard Motoki yell. "I know." She answered. Motoki dropped his rag and looked at Usagi stunned. "Usagi-chan!" He ran to the young girl and wrapped his arms around the young girl he called his younger sister. "Beryl, you" Usagi nodded. "Hai, she's gone, along with everyone else." Tears suddenly sprang forth and she grabbed hold of Motoki crying in his arms. "Shhh don't cry Usagi-chan everything will look up." Usagi sniffed and pulled away from Motoki. "Motoki, I'm leaving, no one is to know about this." When she noticed Motoki about to protest she put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Don't worry about me oni-san. I'll be all right. I'll even call once I get there and I'll give you the number of where I'll be staying." Motoki smiled. "Promise you'll call?" She nodded. Usagi looked outside at the two cats. "One more thing I need a box that I can put Luna and Artemis in."Motoki went upstairs to the apartment above the arcade and came back with a cat carrier. "My sister had this upstairs." He handed it to Usagi. 

Usagi saw lights coming up the street. She grabbed her desgise pen. She gave Motoki a wink and than called out her magical phrase turning herself into an older looking Usagi in a business suit. She gave Motoki another wink and walked outside. She picked up her bag once again and put the two arguing cats into the carrier and the cab stopped at the curb. "Are you the lady who asked for a cab?" He asked gruffly. He looked completely tired and was no doubt roused from bed to take her somewhere. "Hai. Usagi got into the back seat. "Where too?" He asked. "Tokyo Airport." She answered. The man put his cab into gear and they sped off to the airport. 

Once they were there Usagi thanked the driver and paid his fee, which was highly over priced but she was in too much of a hurry to care much. Usagi grabbed her bag and they walked over to the ticket counter. "May I help you?" The woman asked irritably, she obviously was quite tired herself. "I need to exchange this ticket from Hokkaido to LA California in the US." The ticket woman looked at the ticket and then back at Usagi.

"Name?" She asked. 

"Serenity, Chiba." She answered nearly choking the name Chiba out. Serenity used a bit of magic to make records of herself quickly. "Alright, now when do you want to go?" She asked. "Tonight." Serenity said. The woman looked at her a bit startled. "Tonight?" She repeated. "Hai." The woman typed into her computer. "It will be an extra 100 dollars." (A.N. How much is that in yen?) The woman said. Usagi put down the money. "Alright there's a flight leaving in an hour in a half." She handed Usagi some tickets. The woman explained to Usagi about the connecting flights and things she would have to know and than said to have a nice flight. Usagi thanked her and than went to her gate.

Once Usagi's plane was there she boarded and put her duffel bag up in the overhead compartment and than put the two cats under her seat. Since no one was on the plane Luna decided to ask Usagi something she had been itching to say since the mention of LA. "Usagi-chan, Why LA? Do you even speak English?" Usagi nodded. "I was born and raised there until I was 6. Than mom, dad, and me moved to Japan and mom gave birth to Shingo." She answered sleepily. She than laid back and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*

Once Usagi landed she went to the bank and digged into her savings and then left no trace it even existed and made sure Serenity Chiba didn't exist as well. She then made her new identity. She was now Bunny Harrison. After all this, she changed back into herself. (AN Remember she used the desgise pen) Usagi found a hotel for the night and first thing the next day she dressed and got the paper and began looking for a job. This is when she realized this was going to take awhile.

~*~*~*~*

Bunny walked into the modeling institute and stopped at the secretary's desk. "Hi, I'm Bunny Harrison, I'm here about the ad in the paper." She said with a big smile. The secretary looked at Bunny over her rimmed glasses. "I'll give you a tip before I call Ms. Kinsly, smile large and let her know you're not interested in modeling classes you just want to get started. She tests people that way." Bunny smiled at the woman. "Thanks Miss." She said with another smile. The woman gave her a thumbs up and buzzed Ms. Kinsly. "There's another one about the ad." She said into the phone. The woman waited a moment and than replied, "Alright I'll send her right up." She said hanging up the phone. "It's through that hall and it's the second door on your left." Bunny gave her another award winning smile and went in the direction indicated by the woman. Usagi found herself in front of a door to Ms. Kinsly's office. Bunny straitened her tank top as well as a tank top could be straitened and than put on a bright smile and rapped lightly on the office door. "Come in." A woman's voice said. Bunny walked into the office and there was a woman sitting in a chair with short black hair and chocolate eyes smiled back at her. "I'm Ms. Kinsly, you're here for the modeling position aren't you?" Bunny nodded her smiled never faltering. "Please have a seat." Bunny sat in the seat across from the woman. "Well, let's get started. What's you're name?" She asked taking a pen to her paper. "Bunny Harrison." She answered. "Have you ever had modeling classes or do you have any experience." "No." The woman wrote something down. 

"Alright, do you want to get some classes before you come to work for us?" "No. I'd rather get started right away." The woman smiled even bigger. "Welcome to Flash Magazine the top magazine in the world." Bunny smiled even larger. "Come in tomorrow we'll sign some paper work and you can get started on Thursday." Bunny shook the woman's hand. "Thank you." 

As Bunny got up to leave the woman yelled at her to be there at noon.

Bunny changed quickly for her meeting and practically ran for the bus. Once she got to Ms. Kinsly's office she signed all the papers. "Now I'll probably be pairing you with someone, because the opening is actually a partner for Tranquility she looks a lot like you really. But anyway, her partner moved and she needed a replacement." Bunny nodded. "Anyway it might be good for you to get to know each other so I took the liberty of scheduling lunch for you too at Marion's. You aren't busy are you?" Bunny shook her head. "Good, I just know you'll like Marion's they have all sorts of sandwich's." At the mention of sandwiches Bunny gulped back tears at the thought of Ami. "Are you alright?" Ms. Kinsly asked. "If you're feeling ill I could reschedule" Bunny shook her head. "No, it'll be fine." 

"Good." Ms. Kinsly gave her a small smile. 

Ms. Kinsly than gave her explicit directions to the restaurant and she told her to just ask where table five was because that's where she was to meet her new partner. 

Bunny made it there in five minuets and asked where table five was and the waitress showed her to her table where she found no one. Bunny decided to just sit still until Tranquility got there. After five minuets of impatient waiting Bunny was about to get up and go, but just as she grabbed her purse a girl showed up. Her long blond hair was tied into a ponytail, and she wore flare jeans and a light yellow tank top. Her eyes were a lavender color with a slight sparkle of mischief behind them. "I'm sorry I'm late, my shoot ran late." 

"Oh my god you look almost like me!" Bunny's hand flew to her mouth when she realized that she said her thoughts out loud. 

"I was thinking the same thing, only I think I'm older, your 16 right?" Bunny nodded. "I'm 19." She said. "Wow, it's kind of cool looking at someone that looks like me." Tranquility said. Bunny immediately agreed.

About half an hour later they still sat in the little restaurant. "So where do you live?" Tranquility asked. "Actually that's why I went job hunting, I'm living in a hotel, if I don't get a pay check I can't buy an apartment." 

Tranquility thought for a moment. "Hey! I'm looking for a new apartment, my old roommate moved in with some of his other friends and I could really use a new one." Bunny's silver eyes lit up immediately. "I'd love too!" Tranquility smiled. "How about we go get you're stuff, Jus Jus, left all his furniture behind so we can move you in immediately." Bunny bounced out of her chair. "Sure! Jus Jus?" Tranquility laughed. "His real names Justin, we're cousins." Bunny giggled and they quickly paid the bill and went off to the hotel.

~*~*~*~*

Bunny's room was large and spacious. It had a nice sized closet with an oak dresser inside, a queen-sized bed with a goose down comforter, and a pine end table. There was a small entertainment center cabinet with no entertainment center.

"All you have to get is some pillows, a cover for the comforter and maybe an entertainment center later. Oh! And a cute little litter box for you're kitties!" Tranquility said looking at the room. "Well, I'll have to wait until I've got some money, I'm sure I'll have to pay rent once I get my pay check." Bunny pointed out. "Yeah right, everything's pre-paid for three months." Tranquility pointed out. "Why did you pre-pay it? You won't make enough money for food, will you?" Bunny asked shocked. "Are you kidding? I'm the star model at Flash! I've got a huge pay check, and now you'll be the co-star so you'll have plenty of money!" Tranquility said with a movie star smile. "But until you get your pay check, I'll spring for a cover for you comforter and you can borrow some of my pillows." 

"I couldn't do that!" Bunny protested. But Tranquility wouldn't take no for an answer, she was a very stubborn person sometimes. "No buts! Now lets get going I bet Macys will have something, we can order off my computer!" Tranquility said walking into the other room. Bunny gave a long sigh, things may be looking up but this was getting to be exhausting.

"Come on!" She heard Tranquility yell from the other room.

"Coming!" Bunny yelled back, she took one more look at the room and then she went into the other room.

~*~*~*~*

The comforter they picked out was a light pink with some light purple moons on it they picked out some light purple sheets to go along with it because they were having they were having sales. Bunny than went into her room to put her things away. She put things away in they're respectable drawers and reminded herself once she paid for her comforter and sheets she was going to go shopping for some clothes. 

Bunny pulled out some pictures from her bag and set them up on her other dresser that she failed to notice the first time. She than took off her locket and set in one of her empty drawers. Tranquility came into the room after she had finished putting things away.

"How about we go out to eat? How about Chinese?" She asked.

"Sure." Food sounded good to her after unpacking. "Great! I know this really good place on 13th street. "Bunny smiled her first true smile since "it" happened. "Good, let's go now, I'm starved!" Bunny said.

~*~

I've never written so much in my life! Well actually I take that back I have, but it doesn't really matter, I'm trying to make my chapters longer because it's been driving me crazy, I want YOU the reader to get more than four pages of my stories! Although NO I will no be changing any of my earlier work into longer chapters, it'll just stay the way it was.

Also if you're a dubbed watcher that doesn't know what the heck is going on, I can give you a site with summaries for each JAPANESE episode, but I have a feeling almost everyone has the site, just e-mail me for it. Also if you're wondering why Motoki knows about Usa/Bunny being Sailor Moon it's because in the Manga he knows Usagi's identity, and so I made it the same way for this story ^^ Most of the fic is going by the Japanese anime but there times I go by the manga, but I'll warn ya! So anywhoo, REVIEW!! I won't post anymore unless I get some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi and Tranquility walked into Flash the next morning, they went right to Ms

Chapter 2 of Past Behind You Rated PG13 By Miaka Hime

Hey Minna! I decided to get off my butt and send this out, please review me I haven't been getting ANY reviews! So now that I've got off my butt please do the same and REVIEW!! Sorry, that was rude ^_^;;

Disclaimer- I don't own SM Wonderful and Glorious Naoko-sama and Toei Animation own it.

~*~

Bunny and Tranquility walked into Flash the next morning, and went right to Ms. Kinsly's office. "We're here!" Tranquility said happily and plopping into a chair. "Ok, you too have a shoot at three, until then you'll teach Bunny the ropes." Ms. Kinsly said in a business type voice. "Alrighty." Tranquility gave her a salute, grabbed Bunny's hand and led her to a room with lot's of camera equipment and placed her in front of a huge canvas. "Alright, give me a pout." Bunny did her best pout. "Ok now, act like your shocked." Bunny did as told. "Ok you're done." Tranquility said walking away. Bunny stopped her expression of being shocked and followed her. "That was it?" She asked in disbelief. "Yep, that's all there is to it, they tell you what to do and then they" She made clicking sound. "They snap a picture." Bunny finished. "That's all there is too it, not much at all if you ask me." Tranquility stopped at a candy machine and put in 60 cents and punched in C4 and a bag of M&M's popped out. "Wow, so what do we do now?" She asked. "Well, I know!" She smiled evilly. "How about we go visit Jus Jus?" Bunny gave a small laugh. "Why?" She asked. "Because I've got a key to his apartment and he and his buddies just bought the mega huge television set that I've had my eye on for months." Bunny gave a giggle. "Sure!" Tranquility grabbed Bunny's hand and they ran off to the sports car in the parking garage and sped off. 

When they got to the apartment complex they were giggling like mad at their little plan and Tranquility barely could put the key in the door. The door swung open and they saw it the huge television was sitting in the corner unused, and completely untouched. They both smiled at one another. They inched into the apartment and Bunny shut the door. They could hear the faint snoring sound down the hall. Tranquility gave Bunny another wicked grin. "No." Tranquility nodded and made her way down the hall to where the snoring was coming from. 

Bunny followed but didn't go into the room after Tranquility. Soon she heard a man grunt and curse. "Damn it Tranquility can't you just call like a normal person." She heard a deep male's voice reply. "But I'm not normal am I." She shot back. "Well, I brought a friend you want to put on some pants and meet her?" She asked. Tranquility's question was answered by the squeak of his drawer. Tranquility emerged from the bedroom. "He's going to put some pants on." She whispered. Bunny nodded and followed Tranquility to the living room and fell onto a leather couch. 

Tranquility grabbed the remote and flipped on the television. "Wow! Let's rent a movie on pay purview!" Tranquility said loudly. "Oh, oh, oh! Make it a romance!" Bunny begged. The older girl nodded and she quickly ordered a romance movie. "The movie starts in 1 minuet!" Tranquility said walking to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Bunny asked peeking over the couch. "I'm getting popcorn! A movie just isn't a movie without popcorn." Bunny squealed with delight. Tranquility came back a minuet later just as the previews started. "It'll be a bit." Justin picked the moment to walk in the room. "What are you up to Tranquility?" He asked. "We rented a movie on pay purview." Tranquility answered. Bunny looked over and was shocked to a see a complete look alike of the former dark kingdom general Jadeite. "Are you ok Bunny? You suddenly look very pale." Tranquility asked. She put a hand to her head. "You don't have a fever." Bunny shook her head, what was she thinking? He couldn't be the same Jadeite. He was dead. "Nothing, I'm fine." She said looking back to the television screen. "OH! It's starting!" She said back to her bubbly self. "Come on Jus Jus, let's watch!" Tranquility said patting the couch cushion next to her. Justin walked over and sat down. "This is going to piss off Kyle." Justin said with a look of disapproval. "You worry too much!" Tranquility said patting his blond head. "Quit that." He said swatting her hand away. 

Once the movie was over with it was time to go back to work.

"Darn, and I was having fun too." Bunny said peevishly. "Don't worry, we'll take advantage of his big T.V again." Tranquility assured her. Bunny perked up after hearing that and said goodbye to the Dark Kingdom General lookalike. 

"I am SO ready for this!" Bunny said when they went into the studio. "Good." Tranquility than took her to her very own dressing room. "Ok, let's see, you have all your makeup here, and they usually, pick something out for you. But sometimes you get to pick out your own clothes and they usually give you a huge rack of em." She said. "So quickly put on your clothes and when you're done I'll help you with your makeup, or do you need help? You don't seem to wear any." Tranquility babbled. "Actually I do need help, I don't wear make up much." Tranquility smiled. "Good, see you in a few." Tranquility exited and Bunny put on a skirt that came to about her knees and had to short slits on ether side. She than put on a small white tank top with silver cursive letters reading 'Princess'. She then put on strappy silver shoes that had a rather tall heel. Bunny got up and rather awkwardly, walked to Tranquility's dressing room. She knocked lightly and Tranquility opened the door immediately and ushered her into Bunny's dressing room and sat her in front of her mirror. "Ok first of all we need makeup." She quickly applied some concealer, even though she really didn't need it. She than applied silver eyeliner, and than mascara, than some blush and to top it off a bit of clear lip-gloss. "Alright, see what I did here?" She asked. Bunny nodded. "Ok now to fix your hair." Tranquility said about to undo Bunny's tight bun. "No, I wouldn't" Tranquility paid no head and let her silver hair fly down her back. "Oh my god." Tranquility said looking at her hair. "It's so long It's beautiful." She commented. "I-I know it just keeps growing." Bunny giggled nervously.

Tranquility quickly did her hair in a French twist, and took a step away to get a good look. "WellIt think it's fine now." Tranquility said in approval. Bunny and Tranquility heard the door open with a soft click and turned to see a plump middle aged woman peep her head in the door. "Picture time girls." Bunny and Tranquility gave her a wink and the door once again closed. "Let's get out there!" Tranquility said jumping up. Bunny smiled brightly and stood. "Ok, I'm ready." She said with smile. The two went out to the studio. The man with a camera to Bunny's surprise looked a lot like General Nephrite she realized, but all she had to do was smile, pout, and grab onto Tranquility like they we're having tons of fun. Soon the shoot was over and than they went to change and did it all over again.

Once they we're done they went out for some food and then back to the apartment to find a man in front of their apartment door, with a bundle of boxes. "Oh, hello, I've got a delivery for a Bunny" The man looked at his clipboard. "Harrison?" He questioned hoping he read it right. "I'm her." Bunny said. "Oh, good. Can you sign here?" He asked handing her a pen. She grabbed the pen and wrote her name down, she than handed the clipboard back to the man. "Thank you Miss." He said setting down a box, and leaving the two woman in the hallway. "Must be your things we ordered. I asked for overnight shipment." She said opening the door. Bunny grabbed a box and so did Tranquility once she got the door open. Than the two opened the two boxes. "Wow, it's so pretty!" Bunny said enthusiastically looking at the comforter. "Yeah, look at the sheet's they're a nicer color than I thought." Tranquility gushed. "I wish I had gotten some." 

Bunny smiled. "I'm just glad for some pillow's of my own." She said. "Come on, let's go make your bed. "I never knew someone could be so excited about making a bed." 

Soon they had made her bed. "Let's go shopping, I want to make your room pretty!" Tranquility said. "I've told you a million times that I don't have the money." She said. "Money? I've got plastic!" She grabbed Bunny's hand and they were on their way to the mall. 

When Bunny finally got home she had bags full of things and not all of it was hers, half of it was for Tranquility who got caught up in the shopping trip. Bunny took her things and went into her room shutting the door. Tranquility would be busy with her own room. Bunny pulled out several picture frames and took the pictures of her friends out from her drawer, she put a picture in each of them. She grabbed several different lamps and put them up around her room. Usagi grabbed a large painting from a bag. It was odd painting by Kaioh Michiru, a Japanese woman. Bunny had been quite fond of her violin playing. She remembered once telling Rei-chan she wanted to play but No! She could not think of them! Tears sprung into their ducts, but she couldn't stop them. Luna's head popped up when she heard a familiar sob. "Usagi-chan?" She asked. "Iie I'm not her anymore." Bunny said in Japanese, since it was the only language the feline knew. She cupped her face in her hands. "Oh Luna, I'm slowly healing but it hurts so much sometimes it's hard to bare." Bunny said. Luna nuzzled her purring softly. "It's ok Bunny." Luna said softly. "Come on dry your eyes." Artemis said suddenly from his curled position on the bed. Bunny wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks. I guess I just needed a booster." Artemis went back to sleeping peacefully and Bunny got into her bunny pajama's and crawled in bed and cuddled with her two cats. "Things will look brighter soon Bunny-chan." Luna cooed before Bunny drifted away to sleep.

Two months passed fast and soon Bunny was as popular as Tranquility and people always seemed to recognize her everywhere she went. Bunny didn't let the popularity get to her head though, and she was glad Tranquility didn't let it get to her head ether.

Bunny was in her dressing room getting ready when Tranquility ran into the room in an excited rush. "I'm SO excited! Zach and Jus Jus are going to be in our shoot today!" Bunny took on a startled look. "I thought Jason and Wade were going to" Tranquility shook her head no. "Nope, they canceled. Oh I get it, you have a thing for Jason don't you? Him and his slick black hair and penetrating green eyes!" Bunny shook her head no. "No he just reminds me of someone." Bunny said absently. "Wow, you got such a cute out fit." Bunny looked at her flare jeans and silver tank top. "You think so?" She said. Tranquility nodded a yes. "Oh and Nate say's to wear your hair different he's getting tired of the bun, and he wants it off your neck, so I take it not down." Tranquility advised.

"I don't know what to do to it." Bunny said suddenly almost in tears. "What's wrong my little rabbit?" Bunny looked at her door to see Justin, they had become pretty good friends since her and Tranquility kept stealing his T.V, she failed to meet his room mate Kyle though, he was supposedly a drop dead gorgeous businessmen that worked to much. "Jus Jus!" She yelled jumping into the blond mans arms. "I missed you! But _someone_ didn't want to watch T.V at your house this weekend." She aimed at Tranquility. Tranquility acted like she hadn't heard her. "Where's Zach!?" Tranquility asked looking for Zach. "The bookworm is busy talking to the fat chick in the hall." Bunny glared at him and Tranquility gave him a piece of her mind. "Mrs. Lois is _not_ fat and she's the nicest person you will ever meet!" Tranquility screamed at him. "Ok, ok pleasantly plump." He corrected. "That's bit better, but we'll let that one slide." Bunny said turning back to the mirror and looking at her hair. "What about ponytails?" Justin suggested. "Or braids?" Tranquility offered. Bunny was suddenly struck with an idea, but it made her stomach churn thinking about it. "Could you grab Nancy and tell her I need her to help now." Tranquility walked out of the room and returned with a strawberry blond haired woman with golden eyes. "I need to French braids Nancy." She said. Nancy quickly did her job. "Is that all?" She asked. "Could you get me some more silver eyeliner?" She asked Nancy nodded her head and left a few moments later returned set the contents on her vanity and left. 

"I hate her." Bunny said crinkling up her nose when Nancy had left. "That's why I gave her to you." Tranquility said with smile. Bunny gave her a glare and got up. "Let's get this done." Bunny than went into the studio and they found a tall man with long blond hair talking to Nate the cameraman, he resembled Zoisite, odd. "Zach!" Tranquility screamed in her high pitched soprano voice of hers. The man turned toward her and smiled shyly. "I'm so glad you're here! I never get to see you anymore, especially since you've been on tour with your book." "I'm sorry I haven't had time to come see you. Things have been awfully hectic." He answered. "It's alright you're here now aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question but he answered anyway. "Yes, I suppose I am." Tranquility gave him a quick hug and introduced Bunny and him and they began they're shoot changing clothes frequently. After a couple of hours they left the studio for a late lunch. "Hey, let's call Kyle and we can all go out together." Justin said grabbing his cellular. He quickly dialed the number and they waited. "Hey Kyle it's me Yes, I know I'm not supposed to call this number Stop yelling and listen." He said irritably. "Anyway, we're all going to lunch so take a break and join us." He commanded. Justin listened for a moment and than gave them a thumbs up sign. "Ok see you at the usual place." He hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. "Let's go to The Place." "The Place?" Bunny asked. "The Place it a restaurant we always go too." Zach told her. "Where is this The Place?" She asked. "I don't know it's a hidden house that's hard to find we just always seem to find it." Zach said with a shrug. With that they all got into two cars and left the studio for the day. 

Once they found "The Place" They all went into the house that turned into a odd little ensemble. All the dishes mismatched there were miss matched chairs the tables had foreign money and movie tickets and all kinds of assortments under the glass. But they we're seated at a couch with a nice round stout little coffee table. "Is this a house or a restaurant?" Bunny asked. "Both actually, upstairs they have bedrooms, and two bathrooms, one of the bathrooms is for customers and another for the two people who live here." Justin said.

"How do you know so much?" Asked Bunny. "I know the owners son." He said. "Really? Yeah, it's your photographer." Came a voice everyone looked up to see the chestnut hair of Nathan.

"Nate! Your family lives here?" Bunny asked. "Yep but I live with Zach." He said. "Cool, care to join us?" Bunny asked.

"Wouldn't mind at all." Nate said taking a seat next to Zach. 

About three minuets later Kyle showed, he had a resemblance to one of the Dark kingdom generals also. He had long white hair tied neatly into a low ponytail, held back by a black ribbon making him look gothic except his business suit made the gothic look disappear. "Hello." He said taking a seat next to Bunny. "You must be Bunny." He said with a warm smile. "Yes. I am." She said softly. He had the most intimidating look, like he could take on the whole world and still come out alive. It was weird but she liked him all the same. "Well, let's get some coffee." He said, soon they were all laughing like old friends. 'Perhaps Perhaps I can get through this.' Bunny thought as she sat there smiling at her new friends.

~*~

Hey, I got a few reviews for this one I was hoping to get tons more but I didn't which was a major bummer for me, so please review me!


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny had finally gotten used to her schedule

Chapter 3 of Past Behind You

Rated PG13

By Miaka Hime

Hey all, I haven't gotten many reviews for this one, but I'm hoping for more soon! My crossover one has a butt load though! Like, more then one hundred!!! I'm hoping to get more though ^^ So please review or Yousei, my muse, may hurt me severely. AH! Yousei what are you doing with that spork!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon, Toei Animation, and Naoko-sama own it, gomen.

~*~

Bunny had finally gotten used to her schedule. She would wake up around five for a shoot and than get home around 6 or later. She was beginning to miss sleep. But today, was her day off. So she was in _no_ way going to miss out being in her pajama's all day and watching television on Justin's T.V along with Tranquility. "I love this." Bunny said with a sigh. "Me too." Tranquility said with a happy sigh of her own. "I don't." Said a disgruntled Kyle and Justin in unison. "Oh shush, you just aren't attracted to two blond models in their pajama's." Bunny said sticking out her tongue. "Actually, I might be if you showed a little more leg." Justin said with a suggestive smile. Bunny twisted her nose up in disgust. "Ew, that's gross." She said bluntly. "I think that's double ew." Tranquility said. "I say, you get dressed and go home." Kyle said. "And I say, we stay right here." Tranquility said flipping the channel. "Ok, ok, how about this," Everyone turned to Justin in anticipation. "How about we go to The Place? We can have some morning coffee, I'll even call Nate and Zach, what do you say?" Tranquility turned off the T.V "Let's go." She said jumping off the couch and bounding toward the door, Bunny hot on her heels. "Wait, aren't you going to get dressed?" Kyle asked. "No, we're just wearing flannel pajama pants and white tank tops, no one will care." Bunny answered. "Well at least put on shoes." Justin said pointing at Bunny's rabbit slippers and Tranquility's cow slippers. "Ok, ok. We'll put them on in the car." Tranquility said with a smirk." Bunny than flung open the door. "I'll call Zach and Nate from my cell." Justin said following the girls. 

Once they reached The Place, they sat down at there usual spot. Nate was already there, and as was Zach. It wasn't even five seconds after they sat down and said their hello's that Bunny heard the all to familiar screaming and the, "Help! Monster!" Bunny's hand went instinctively to her purse, but she stopped suddenly. She couldn't use it ever.

There was a sudden clatter in the kitchen and a tall man and woman who had chestnut hair touched with gray came scampering out. "Everyone, there is a monster outside, please everyone out of the building!" They addressed in haste. Bunny sat there stunned until Tranquility grabbed her hand. "You heard what they said, we've got to get out of here." Bunny nodded and grabbed her purse following but than ducking into the first corner she saw. Soon the crowd of people were gone and Bunny took her broach out of her purse. She looked at it for a moment in hesitation, than shoved it back in her purse, and left where everyone else had. Once she was outside she saw no one in site, from far away she saw the crowd leaving, then she felt a hard blow to her head and she fell to the ground, had it not been from being sailor moon a long time ago it would have hurt her. She looked up at the monster; it had a long alligator type head and a small oozing body of black goop.

Tranquility suddenly ran toward her and got in-between her and the monster. "Stay away from my best friend!" She yelled in anger. "Tranquility what are you doing? Run away!" Bunny yelled. The monster threw its head back and threw two black goopy arms forward sending a shock of black energy. "NO!" 

Tranquility fell to the ground. This time Bunny didn't hesitate to grab her transformation broach. "Moon Prism Power! MAKE UP!" She screamed letting the raw energy wash over her. "I will not let you hurt people I care about!" Bunny yelled in traditional Japanese. "Atashi wa Bishoujo Senshi Seeraa muun!" She introduced herself than skipped her speech. "Why are you here?" She asked. The monster answered in a raspy voice, "My master sensed familiar readings here." 'Must be my readings.' She thought bitterly. "Who is your master?" She asked suddenly. "Enough talk, Sailor moon, you are the readings. Therefore you must die!" It suddenly let lose black goo along with dark energy. Sailor moon jumped out of the way easily. She quickly called forth her moon wand.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" She yelled. The monster dodged the blast. Sailor Moons hand went to tiara and she threw the discus at the monster cutting into it like a sharp knife. She than tried her wand again. "Moon Heal Escalation!" This time it hit its target. The monster didn't even let out a scream as the pure light disintegrated it.

Sailor Moon dropped to her knees from the use of energy and de-transformed. She slowly made her way over to Tranquility's stirring form. "Tranquility?" Bunny asked, once again speaking English. Tranquility opened her lavender eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked softly. "Yes. The monster left, or something, I fainted after you were hit." Bunny lied. "I'm glad you're ok." Tranquility said with a smile. "Did you mean it?" Bunny asked. "Mean what?" Tranquility asked sitting up. "That I was your best friend." Bunny asked. "Of course." Bunny smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. "You're mine too!" 

~*~*~*~*

Bunny and Tranquility were given the next day off from work because of the attack and were once again sitting in front of the television, only this time it was at their own apartment. "I'm bored, I'm going shopping." Bunny said getting up from the couch. Tranquility gave a wave and Bunny went off to go buy more clothes then she needed.

Once Bunny got to the mall she checked out her normal places and found a few things here and there. She was just about done when she came across a new store. "You dream it we make it." She read. Bunny walked into the small shop and saw a woman at the counter with gray hair tied into a messy bun. "Hello, what can I do for you?" Bunny thought for a moment. "Wanted to know if you would make a dress for me." She asked.

"Well if you can dream it, probably." She said automatically. "I already know what it looks like. "Well, all you have to do is show us the design and we'll make it in about 1 to 2 days." She said. "Do you have paper and a pencil?" The woman smiled and handed her the things she asked for and Bunny made a quick sketch of the front, back and side what she wanted them to make and handed it to the lady. "Alright we'll need your measurements." Bunny nodded, and followed the woman into a back room. Another woman quickly took her measurements and told her to come back the next day. Bunny thanked them and picked up her bags and headed to the bus stop. 

Once Bunny reached the bus stop Bunny heard screaming. 'Shit' She cursed inwardly. " Bunny quickly found an ally and transformed. Once she got out there she spotted the monster. "Teiryuu! Atashi wa Seeraa Muun!" She yelled. The monster that seemed to be made of liquid seemed to be female. "You don't impress me, let's get this over with." The liquid monster said in a gruff female voice. Sailor Moon threw her tiara at the monster but the monster just made a whole through its body letting the tiara pass through and clatter to the ground. The monster than let out a burst of ice cold water at sailor moon. She quickly tried to get out of the way but she was too close to the monster and was hit. Sailor Moon grimaced in pain, it felt like a million knifes ripping through her skin along with dark energy. She slowly fell to the ground. She tried her best to get up but it was too much. Pain was apparent on her angelic features as she looked up at the creature smiling in victory. Bunny clamped her eyes shut as she slowly stood despite the pain. "I will not let you hurt innocent people." Some one said in a calm anger. Bunny opened her eyes and saw a woman a bit older than herself with long blond hair tied into two buns on ether side like herself, only there were no streams of hair coming from them. Her cool lavender eyes dancing with mischief. "I Sailor Lavender Star, will punish you! But you can call me sailor star." She said with a giggle. "So, another Sailor Senshi? No matter, I'll just make you disappear!" The youma threw a blast of water at Sailor Star who didn't move.

"Sailor Star! Move!" Sailor Moon yelled in English. Sailor Star stayed where she was and just as the icy water was going to touch her she called out an attack. "Star Crystal Block!" A clear dome incased itself around the mysterious sailor senshi. "Sailor whatever, can you move?" Sailor Moon stood up on trembling legs but that was a start. "Can you finish off the youma?" Sailor Moon looked at the Youma it was powering up another attack and she was much too weak from the hit she got to use the crystal. "No, I'm too weak, if I use my stronger attack to kill it I'll probably drain all my energy." Sailor Moon replied dodging the attack. Sailor Star let down her shield. "Alright, I'm not going to let you hurt people! Galaxy Star!" Sailor Star threw a bright circular object that looked like a small star at the youma. The youma fell back and Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara where it had been left. "Moon Tiara Action!" The discus quickly disintegrated the youma. "Alright!" Star cheered. "You're ok." Star said. "Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked. "I am Sailor Lavender Star Wait a second why should I tell you?" Sailor Moon giggled. "Because I'm a sailor soldier and have no dark energy anywhere so I'm real and not some phony." Sailor Moon answered. "And I'd like to join you and your team if you've got one." Sailor Star's expression smiled back at her. "We would love for you to join us. Meet us here in Sailor garb and we'll go somewhere private. Say two in the morning." Moon nodded. "I'll be here." 

"You know what?" Sailor Star said. "What?" Moon asked. "You look kind of like someone." Moon smiled and bounded away to the ally way where she had transformed grabbed her shopping bags and was about to de-transform. "You know what, screw the bus I'm going home this way, it's faster." She quickly shifted her bags and bounded home getting there in five minuets. 

Once on her apartments roof she de-transformed and went to her apartment along with her bags. "Hey Bunny guess what!" Bunny walked to her room and yelled over her shoulder, "What?" 

"We get to go to the ball of all time, it's full of models and single men. It's tomorrow night and we don't have shoots again, Nate said he double booked himself and we can't get a replacement. "Oh! I'm so excited." Bunny smiled. "It's formal right?" Tranquility nodded. "I have just the dress." She said with a smile. "Damn it's already 8:30, I'm going to bed early." Bunny said. "I'm going to watch some T.V" Tranquility said walking over to the couch and plopping into it." Bunny walked in her room and laid down next to Luna and Artemis. "Another one showed up today." She said wearily. "Really?" Luna questioned even though she knew the answer. "No, I'm lying, of course another one showed up." She said sarcastically. "But not only that," She turned serious once again. "A Sailor Senshi showed up, she called herself Sailor Lavender Star. She had no traces of being an enemy and she truly was a Sailor Senshi. I'm going to join her team, and we meet tomorrow morning at two." Luna looked doubtful but covered it up. "We should come with you than." Artemis said. "Hai, you should." Bunny rolled over onto her side; "I just need some sleep." Bunny quickly fell asleep with her two guardians.

Bunny was awoken by Luna around 1:45 and she quickly snuck out of the apartment and went to the roof. She took out the brooch she hated so much and transformed. Usagi quickly picked up Luna and Artemis hand them cling to her shoulder and she bounded from building to building and reached the area in ten minuets this time since she didn't go as fast. 

Sailor Moon jumped down to the street below and saw a figure come out of the shadows. Sailor Moon thought for a brief moment it might have been a trick but she saw the sleek sailor star. "Hello, the others said they would be waiting for us so lets go. Why did you bring cats?" She asked.

"They're my guardians." Sailor Moon answered. "And we aren't just normal house cats." Luna said. "Oh the little thing knows Japanese." Star said petting its head. "Come along." Star said seriously leaping to a rooftop. Moon did the same and jumped from building to building a little bit more skillfully than Star. Soon they came to an apartment complex.

'It looks familiar.' Moon thought as they came to rest on the roof. Soon four men emerged. Who happened to be the Dark Kingdome Generals. 

~*~

That's it for now! Review or or I'll do something really bad like take a year for me to get the next chapter out! ^_^;;


	4. Chapter 4

"These are the earth generals

Chapter 4 of Past Behind You

Rated PG13

By Miaka Hime

Gosh, nobody seems to like my Sailor Moon fic's unless they're crossovers! It's sad but oh well! I'm doing this for my own enjoyment anyway. So please if anyone is reading this please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer- Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko-sama and the folks at Toei Animation.

~*~

"These are the earth generals." Star introduced. Sailor Moon only half listened because she was scanning them and for dark energy, which they didn't have. "I know who they are." Moon interrupted. "How do you-" Sailor Moon once again cut her off. "They killed me in a former life." Sailor Moon answered giving them a cold look. "But we were under the influence of Metallia," Zoisite explained. "I know, it's alright. I just want to know who everyone _actually_ is." Moon said irritably. "Well than let's get started, I'm general Zoisite fourth in command of Prince Endymion's generals. Otherwise known as," He de-transformed into the form of Zach. "Zach." He said with a shy smile. "I am General Nephrite third in command of Prince Endymion's generals otherwise know as Nate." Nephrite changed to the form of Nate. "I am General Jadeite second in command of Endymion's generals, also know as... Justin." He turned into Justin. Last was Kunzite. "I am general Kunzite, first in command of Endymion's generals. Also known as... Kyle." Kunzite too turned into a familiar face. 

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Star said looking at the generals. "I am Sailor Lavender Star, Princess of the Sun kingdom and daughter of Queen Serenity and Apollo. Also known as Tranquility." Star's Sailor suit faded and she turned into regular Tranquility. Moon tried not to yell 'Oh my god!' and she too did her introductions. "I am Sailor Moon, Princess," She saw tranquility's jaw drop when she too said she was a princess. 

Just as she was about to de-transform Sailor Moon realized something, if she told her who she was then it would be like she was running back to her old life, so she faked it.

"Of Venus. Also known as," She shimmered into Bunny. "Bunny, so I guess we all know each other huh." Bunny said with a tight smile. Kunzite looked at her oddly but said nothing. "Wow, Bunny I never knew!" Tranquility said. "Yeah, nether did I." Tranquility grabbed Bunny's hand "Let's go to the apartment." Tranquility said dragging her down stairs. 

Once they got into the apartment they all sat in a circle. "So do you remember anything from your former life?" Kyle asked. "No, I only know I was guarding someone." Bunny answered smoothly. "You'd think you'd be Sailor Venus wouldn't you." Bunny shrugged. "I got new powers when I got here." She said Kyle laid back into the chair. "I say this calls for celebration! We have a new soldier, let's grab some grub. Come on boys into the kitchen!" Tranquility cheered.

"I'm not hungry." Bunny said. "Neither am I." Kyle said.

The others shrugged and followed Tranquility into the kitchen. 

Bunny leaned back into the couch. She hated lying to them.

"You're not Venus." Kyle said softly. Bunny whipped her head toward him. "Who say's." She countered. "I do, and you are not Venus, you don't have the aura, hers is strong and pure with a golden light. Yours is strong and pure too, but yours is a bright silver." Bunny panicked. "How would you know?" She said. "I can read aura's, so can Justin. But he trusted you right off the bat and didn't care to look. You're trying to block your aura. But it's too bright, Serenity." Bunny's face went pale. "Why did you lie?" He asked calmly. "I-I can't tell you, just please don't tell the others, I'll tell them eventually but just I can't now." She said softly looking at the white carpet. "I won't, I promise. As long as one day you tell them." Bunny nodded. "Well, princess, you look tired would you like me to drop you off at home, Tranquility seems to be occupied" Bunny looked in the direction off the kitchen, the sound of chanting was clear it was saying, "Chug, chug, chug." Bunny nodded. "Thank you." Kyle smiled. Bunny picked up Artemis and Luna. "Good to see you again Luna." Kyle said in perfect Japanese. "You too general Kunzite." Luna said with a smile.

The two left the apartment quickly and Bunny thanked Kyle and walked up to the apartment and put the cats down inside and shut the door. "I feel bad lying to them, especially Tranquility You know what, if she had the same parents back on the moon, that must make her my sister." Bunny smiled. "I can hardly wait for the day when I'm done healing and I can tell the truth." Bunny walked into her room and changed into her pajama's.

Bunny looked into the mirror. Her hair was up in its bun. Bunny than took the bobby pins and scrunchy and let her hair cascade in curls down her back. She than brushed it and tied it into a lose, low, ponytail. She than picked up some of her hair since she would trip on it if she walked and tip toed over to the familiar pictures of her friends. She looked at the one picture she had of Mamoru that Motoki had taken at a party of his and insisted she have a copy. 'Motoki' She thought, she hadn't talked to him since she had left. Bunny walked over to the phone and picked up the phone. She dialed his number and waited. Soon she heard a familiar male voice. "Moshi Moshi." Bunny took a deep breath. "Oni-san." She said in a small voice. "Usagi-chan?" His voice sounded baffled. "Hai, it's me." She said.

"Where are you?" He asked. "Promise you won't tell." She said. "Of course." He said. "Las Angeles, California." She stated. She heard him suck in a deep breath. "Oh, Motoki, I miss you." Usagi blurted out. "I miss you too, will you not come home at all?" He asked. She shook her head even though he couldn't see her. "Iie, I can't it's too painful still. But" Bunny shook the idea, he'd never agree. "What?" He asked. "It's silly really but I have enough money Please come to see me." She pleaded. "I couldn't it's too much for you too pay." 

"Iie! I can! I have a good paying job I have a VERY high salary. Onagai, Motoki Oni-san." She could tell her was contemplating the idea. "Hai, I'll be there, should I schedule tickets or should you." Motoki said. "I will, they will be delivered to you tomorrow, and I'll book the flight for the following day." She answered. "Alright, but I'll only come if you promise I can pay you back one day for this." Usagi smiled. "Hai if it will make you happy." 

"Alright. Just remember to pick me up." He said teasingly. Usagi sighed. "I'm not that ditzy anymore, and I don't trip over myself, after all I'm sixteen and I have my GED." Usagi said. "You got you're GED?" He said. "Hai, I took the tests a couple days after I got here, and passed with flying colors." She said happily. "Wow" Motoki trailed off and their was the sound of a door opening and closing. "I've got to go. My sister's home." He said. "Alright. Goodbye Oni-san, by the way how are you at English?" She asked. "Fine." He said. "Good. Talk to you later bye." She said. "Goodbye." He responded. Bunny hung up the phone. 

Bunny looked at Luna and Artemis who were curled up together sleeping peacefully and got up off her bed and went and found a phone book and called the airport. "Hello, I'd like to book a flight for two days from now."

~*~*~*~*

Bunny awoke the next morning early and quickly found herself looking around for Tranquility but she realized that she must have stayed at the general's apartment. So she got dressed and put her hair up in a bun and grabbed her purse and went down to the shopping center and picked up her dress. 

When she got home she cleaned up the apartment a bit and decided to sit back an watch television until Tranquility got home. Bunny ended up watching infomercials until four and Tranquility came home in a chipper mood. "Too bad you didn't stay it was a blast!" Bunny nodded. "Well, we better start getting ready for the ball thing." Tranquility said happily. 

"Oh, I wanted to tell you something, you might not be too happy." Tranquility's face drooped. "I invited a friend to stay here for a couple weeks, he's a friend from Japan and well I hope it's alright with you." Tranquility beamed. "Oh! I thought you were going to say something completely terrible like Luna died on my pillows or something like that." They heard a muffled "Hey!" from inside Bunny's room. "Sorry she's been learning English." Bunny said. "Well anyway, what's his name? Is he cute?" Bunny smiled. "His name's Motoki, and I guess he's cute, haven't seen him in a year." Bunny said with a smile. "OH! He can have the couch." Tranquility said presenting the couch with her hands as if it was a prize on Wheel of Fortune. "I guess, now let's get ready." Bunny said running into her room to grab her makeup and hair supplies. Tranquility did the same and they both went into the bathroom and began to get ready. Bunny went _very _light on makeup; she put on a light shimmering eyeshadow and a black eyeliner. She than put on some clear lip-gloss and a tad of blush for color. Tranquility put on some lavender colored eyeshadow and a light purple colored eyeliner, she than put on a light brownish color of lip-gloss on. "I'm going to do my hair in my room." Bunny decided. "Me too." Tranquility mimicked. The two grabbed the supplies they had brought into the bathroom and went to their own rooms. 

Bunny sat on her bed and let her hair down from her bun. She got up after she'd done that and went into her drawer and found a gold clip with a small golden heart on it that Minako had given her for her birthday. She did her hair like Minako's replacing the red bow with the golden hair clip. She looked in the mirror. Her hair cascaded down her back with natural curly ends making her look stunning. It was already five forty-three so she put her dress on that was identical to her silver millennium dress. Bunny put on some silver sandal's that had a nice high heel on them and walked out of her room just as Tranquility did. Her dress had was long with one slit up the side, it was a very light lavender with pearls and lavender lace trimming and she had white high heels on. Her hair was down and it too had natural curly ends but her blond hair wasn't quite as long as Bunny's silver hair. Overall she looked radiant. "You look beautiful." Bunny gushed. "So do you, by the way, Kyle and Justin will be here any minuet, I pushed their buttons until they said they would be our escorts." Tranquility said with a wink. "Who do I get?" Bunny asked. "You can have Justin, Kyle's not as flirty." Tranquility said with a mischievous smile. "Oh thanks give me the one that'll try to look up my dress the whole night." Bunny said with a sigh. Bunny about jumped out of her skin when she heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it." Bunny rushed into her room shutting the door and answered, "Hello?" She said. "Usagi-chan?" The voice of Motoki was heard over the phone. "Hai." She said.

"I got the tickets, what time is it over there?" He asked. "Six in the evening." She said.

"I'll be there at midnight your time." He said. "That's fine, after the ball I'll be there." Bunny said. "Oh, and I wanted to tell you, I don't go by Usagi anymore, please, call me Bunny." Bunny said sternly. "I will when I get there, but while I'm here you're still Usagi-chan." He said with a chuckle. "Ok I'll see you tonight." 

"Bye." He replied. "Bye"

Bunny hung up the phone and heard Tranquility yelling at her. "Coming!" She yelled. Bunny gathered her dress in her hands and walked out getting a series of whistles from Justin. "Way to go Bunny!" Justin said. "I think I'm going to have the prettiest girl there Kyle." He said elbowing his friend. "What am I chopped liver?" Tranquility said looking at the boys in anger. "Oh no not at all." Justin said with a smile. "Shall we go? I have to be at the airport by midnight so one of you is taking me to the airport and I can't drive so move, I want to dance a bunch before I have to go." Bunny said pushing them out the door.

As soon as they got there Bunny was stunned the place was decorated elaborately with white roses and lilies. Bunny and Tranquility did some talking but Justin was starting to look bored. "If you'll excuse us, our escorts are getting antsy, they want to dance, we'll talk again." Bunny said, to people they were talking too, all of which she had forgotten their names. Bunny and Tranquility led the boys away from the people and waited until a song started and danced. "Have you ever had dance lessons before?" Justin asked as him and Bunny danced. "No, never." She said. "Did someone teach you?" He asked. "No, never had a lesson." She said as she was dipped.

"Your very good." He complemented. "Thank you" She replied. "May I cut in?" A voice asked. Bunny turned to see a man with sandy blond hair, obviously one of the male models. "Yes, you may." Justin said stepping away. 

Bunny began to dance with the man. "You dance nicely." He said. "Thanks." Bunny said. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Bunny, Bunny Harrison." She answered. "I'm Larson, Larson Francis." He said with a flirtatious smile. "Pleased to meet you, you're a model right?" She asked. "Yes, I work for Blue, it's a pretty good seller next to flash that is." He said.

"Your one too right?" He asked Bunny nodded. "I work for Flash I'm the second to first top model." She said as if it was nothing. "Really?" He flirted more putting his hand on her thigh. "Yes, and if you don't get your hand off my thigh I'm going to have to smack you upside your head." She said calmly. He quickly removed it and made an excuse to leave.

Bunny went and found Tranquility drinking something with Kyle. "Some of these male models are so gross." Bunny said in disgust. "Well, since Tranquility seems to not want to dance at the moment would you care to dance with a not so gross person?" Kyle gave her a mocking bow. "I would." Bunny said with a smile. Kyle and Bunny went out onto the dance floor.

"You look kind of like her tonight." He said. "Do you and the others have all of your memories?" She asked. "No, only I do, they only have a bit of it." He answered. "I feel bad for them, but I will try my best to help them remember once I tell them the truth." Bunny said. Kyle smiled. 

Bunny danced with Justin after that and for most of the night, until they had to leave to go get Motoki at the airport. Once they got there she quickly checked the monitor for the arrivals and found out the his plane should be arriving at that very moment all the way across the airport. 

Bunny grunted in irritation and gathered her skirts in her hands and ran for the gate. As soon as she got there she saw crowds of people, so many in fact she couldn't tell if people were getting off or on the plane. Than she saw a mob of familiar blond hair, most of the people were yelling things in English so she yelled in another language, "MOTOKI! MOTOKI-ONI-SAN!" She yelled. His head spun around and he smiled brightly and waved like an idiot and pushed his way through the crowd. He quickly scooped her up into a huge hug.

"Bunny, I missed you." He said. The name bunny sounded so odd to her although she did notice his accent was incredible.

"You speak English well Motoki." She said in English.

"I've studied it for years I better be." He said with a smile. "Your sure dressed up." He said. "We just came from a ball." Tranquility piped up. "Oh yes, I forgot." Bunny smiled. "Motoki, this is Tranquility my room mate, and that's Justin, and over there is Kyle." Bunny said pointing at the people accompanying her. Motoki was still staring at Tranquility, to stunned to speak. "Oni-san?" Usagi waved a hand in front of his face. "Oh well. Come you have baggage right?" Motoki nodded. They than went down to baggage claim and grabbed his bag and the boys dropped the girls off at their apartment and said goodbye for the night. "Bunny bounded up the stairs with much enthusiasm and they quickly got to the apartment. "This is our apartment!" Bunny said in a loud excited voice. "You get the couch, but it's _very_ comfortable, my rooms in there," She pointed toward her room. "Tranquility's is over there, the kitchen's over there, and you can put your stuff in that corner." Bunny said in an excited voice. "We have a shoot tomorrow but don't worry it's not until 7am pretty early for us." Bunny said happily. "That's fine with me." He said. "Me and Tranquility are going to change and we'll be right out, I rented movies!" Bunny said running into her room to change into her pajamas. 

Bunny let the rest of her hair down making it so she had to hold it up a bit, so she didn't trip over it as she walked. She walked into the living room followed by Luna who just woke up from her nap rather abruptly when a dress was flung at her head.

"Let's watch movies!" Bunny said happily sitting next to Motoki on the couch. Tranquility came out of her room and sat down next to Bunny and soon they were watching an action movie that no one had heard of. Bunny had only rented for Motoki and than they enjoyed a romance, which Motoki gagged through. Bunny had to give him "the look" several times during the film. Soon it was four in the morning and everyone went to sleep. 

Bunny awoke in a cold sweat, she had only been asleep for half an hour and she was having nightmares. Once again she saw her friends being murdered by the DD Girls. A giant sob made it's way through her throat. Motoki burst into the room. "Bunny? Are you alright?" He asked. Bunny continued to cry and Motoki made his way over to the side of her bed to comfort her. "Bunny, tell me what's wrong." He said in a soft voice. "I-It happened again, In my dream I-I saw them die again! Motoki how am I supposed to get over this when I dream it happening a-a," She couldn't finish because she let out another sob. "Shhh, It's alright. I'm here." He said in a soft soothing voice. Soon her breathing became normal and deepened. He kissed her forehead softly and laid her under the covers. "Goodnight Usagi-chan." He said with a faint smile on his lips. "Don't call me that." She mumbled in her sleep. Andrew smiled once again. Then something caught his eye. Pictures, pictures of Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto and Mamoru, his best friend. He remembered insisting Usagi have the picture. His sister had taken it at a party he had. 

He continued looking at the picture and than realized there were two more, one was of him in the arcade. The next one was of Tranquility, Bunny, and four guys all smiling for the camera. She also had several magazine covers with her and Tranquility that were displayed. 

Motoki smiled at Bunny and kissed her forehead once again and left the room for some sleep of his own.

~*~

That's it for now! Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Bunny awoke at 5:30, showered and got dresses and put her hair in a braid, and aplied makeup to the bags under her eyes and th

Chapter 5 of Past behind You

Rated PG13

By Miaka Hime

Konnichiwa minna-san! I accidentally sent this chapter as another chapter four! I didn't even remember doing that, but thanks to the reviewer that told me! I wouldn't have realized that if you hadn't told me! ^.^;; Anywhoo, hope to get more reviews from you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, Naoko-sama and Toei animation do.

~*~

Bunny awoke at 5:30, showered and got dressed, put her hair in a braid, and applied some light makeup to the bags under her eyes, woke up Motoki lastly she fed Luna and Artemis and cleaned out their litter boxes. Then her and Tranquility were on their way to the studio.

Bunny quickly changed into a short, pale pink skirt and a white tank top and silver platforms. She tisked at the skirts length before leaving the dressing room to see a very disorient Ms. Kinsly.

"Wade's not here, he just called in and cancelled and this magazine cover has to be done today! We don't have anyone to fill in for him." Ms. Kinsley looked as if she was going to be ill. "Don't worry Ms. Kinsley, I know someone that can fill in, he doesn't have any experience but I'm sure it will work out." Bunny reassured. "Really?" She asked. "Yes, I'll call him right now, may I use your phone?" She asked. "Yes, dial nine first." She said with a quivering smile. "I pray he answers the phone." Bunny mumbled to herself and she picked up the phone. One ring two ring "Hello?" He said. 

"Oh good Motoki, I'm coming to pick you up, be dressed and showered." Bunny hung up and grabbed Tranquility from her dressing room and the two sped off to the apartment.

Andrew was dressed and showered so they grabbed him and threw him in the car and once again sped off toward the studio.

Once they got there Ms. Kinsley fussed over him asking how they got such a good man, all the while making Motoki grin like an idiot and wonder what the hell was going on.

Bunny grabbed his hand and took him to her dressing room threw some clothes at him and told him to change. He then had someone come in and put, god forbid, makeup on him. Bunny had the sense to come in and explain the situation after that traumatizing event had occurred.

"So I'm going to be on a magazine cover?" He asked. Bunny nodded. Motoki looked her up and down. "Bunny, you should wear more, or I'll have to put a trench coat on you." Bunny looked at her outfit. "I don't pick my outfits very often and this isn't one of those times so get over it." Bunny grabbed his hand and banged on Tranquility's door with her shoe two times meaning, GET OUT! And pulled Motoki too the area where they would be modeling.

Nate got his camera ready and signaled to start. Tranquility ran up behind Motoki and wrapped her arms around him and putting Bunny ears on him. Bunny put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, Motoki looked over all shocked. 

FLASH

Motoki put his chin on Usagi's head and Tranquility gave them both a bear hug from behind.

FLASH

"You're in a silly mood today girls." Nate commented.

The girls nodded vigorously and both grabbed onto Motoki's neck each kissing a cheek making Motoki blush profusely.

FLASH

Motoki and Tranquility stood in-between Usagi and Motoki gave her bunny ears.

FLASH

~*~*~*~*

After the shoot the girls went to the guys house and Motoki hung out with them in a very guyish manner and the girls watched television. "Let's have ice cream!" Bunny said excitedly, but her excitement died down when she heard those familiar screams. "Are they here too?" Motoki asked. "Yeah." Bunny said sadly. "Oh, we almost forgot, we have to go buy ice cream!" Tranquility said faking enthusiasim while inching toward the door. "It's ok Tranquility he knows my identity, be back in a jiffy Oni-san." Bunny said with a wink before grabbing Tranquility's wrist heading toward the roof. 

The two made their way to the roof transformed and quickly disposed of the monster. Although Tranquility managed to sprain her ankle and Bunny had to help her back up to the apartment. Motoki used his medical skills and told her it was a mild sprain and to keep it wrapped. 

That's when Usagi got a wicked idea. "Oh Motoki." Usagi said using a huge smile. "I know that smile, what do you want?" He asked. "Well, why don't you transfer here for the rest of college and work part time as a model for flash?" Motoki gave her a look, "But who would watch the arcade?" He asked.

"Unazaki will! Oh please!" Motoki thought it over. "I'll send in an application but that's it." He said. "Good! Justin, you don't have anything to do tomorrow right? Why don't you give him a ride?" Justin nodded. "Oh goody!" She said with pretend schoolgirl enthusiasm.

About a week later Motoki got a call from Unazaki saying that he was excepted and she was very happy for him, and would gladly watch over the arcade now that she was 17.

Bunny was giddy the whole day and Motoki said he would be glad to go to college there but he had one problem, he had nowhere to live. Bunny said that she would take care of that while he got things situated in Japan. Motoki seemed a bit dubious at this, but believed her anyway. 

About a week later Bunny bid goodbye to him for a week and Tranquility gave him a tight hug and handed him some candy bars for the trip.

~*~*~*~*

Bunny sat with a classifieds in her lap and looked up apartments. "Everything's houses, and he won't be able to afford that." Bunny said. "What if we all got a house together?" Tranquility suggested. "I don't like apartments that much anyway." "That's a great, idea! I'll start looking for cool three bedrooms." She said looking with renewed concentration.

It was two days later and most of the houses Bunny and Tranquility looked out had been very nice, only a couple had been dumps. They were now sitting in "The Place" taking a coffee break.

"My coffee's too hot." Bunny complained.

"Mine too." Tranquility said setting her cup down.

"Hey Tranquility, Bunny!" Bunny and Tranquility looked up at the same time to see Nate, Zach, Kyle and Justin.

"Hey!" They said in unison. "I swear you two are twins." Zach said teasingly, although he didn't know how close to the truth he was. Justin sat down and racked a hand through his blond hair.

"What's wrong Jus Jus?" Bunny asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! He had a huge party last night, that I begged him not to have and he got us kicked out of our apartment!" Kyle said with a dangerous glare directed at Justin. "Well we're moving into a house, why don't we all move in together?" Bunny asked. "And why wasn't I invited to the party?" Bunny asked giving him 'The Glare' 

"I don't know." Kyle said hesitantly. "If he doesn't want to I do." Nate butted in. "Our landlord's an ass." Zach finished for him. "Well, why don't we get one of those huge places for seven people with a pool and everything?" Tranquility asked.

"That would be _so_ cool." Bunny gushed. "I think it would be cool." Justin said. "I gotta admit sounds sweet." Kyle said.

"It's settled, let's all go back to our house and we'll start looking up stuff." Bunny said gulping down her coffee. "HOT!" She screamed fanning her tongue with her hand. "Forgot it was hot aye?" Tranquility smirked. Bunny gave her an evil glare.

Once they got to the apartment, Tranquility got on her computer and Zach was on the laptop. Bunny picked up some more nickel ads and the rest of them looked for something in the paper. "Oh! I found one!" Justin said pointing at something in the paper. "It's an eight bedroom though." Bunny said. "So, we can use it as a computer and reading room, Zach's got enough books for a library." Nate pointed out.

"We'll check it out." Kyle said looking back at the paper.

Soon they went house hunting and found one in no time at all. 

It was a two story, eight-bedroom house along with a pool and spa. It had a huge living room with a fireplace and a rather large kitchen as well, and four bathrooms, only two had showers though. There was only one problem. Who got the master bedroom?"

They decided to draw straws and Kyle held Motoki's straw for him since he wasn't there. "Didn't get it." Justin said glumly. "Motoki and me didn't ether." Kyle said. "Your lucky, I'm not even aloud to draw a straw." Artemis mumbled.

"You're a cat, you're not allowed." Luna reprimanded.

"I got it!" Bunny yelled happily jumping up and down.

"Great it's going to be designed in pink." Nate mumbled.

"No it's not, I'm going to design it in White and Silver." She said proudly. "I couldn't care how big my room is," Tranquility said with a smile. "It's still tons bigger than my old one." Tranquility said happily. "Mine too." Justin said. "When are we aloud to move in?" Bunny asked Kyle, since he was the one who arranged it. "Next Friday." He said. "That's in three days! I have to go pack!" Bunny said running off toward her room. "I guess she forgot to call Motoki too." Tranquility said with a giggle. There was another scream from her room and they heard her franticly dialing numbers.

"Moshi Moshi" Bunny cut off the girl's voice. "Motoki-san please." She said. She heard Unazaki calling for her brother.

Bunny heard the click of another phone picking up a phone.

"Moshi Moshi, Motoki speaking." He said in Japanese. "Ohayo!" Bunny said. The other line was hung up. "It's afternoon here Usagi-chan."

"Oh don't call me that!" She said.

"Well we found a new place, and also the others are moving in with us." She said in a hurry. "Will we all fit in an apartment?" He asked. "We're moving into a house, I can hardly wait until you see it!" She said with a cheery little laugh. "A house? Can we afford it?" He asked. "Yes of course!" She said with another giggle. "When are we supposed to move in?" He asked. "Well we have three days, but you don't really need to move in for another week because isn't that when the new semester starts?" She asked. "Hai it is, but I'll be coming in a couple days so I can help, Unazaki said she'd ship my stuff down for me so by the time I get there it'll be there in another day so I guess I'll tell her to ship" Bunny cut him off. "I don't need the details Oni-san just tell me when you'll be here." She said impatiently.

"I'll check the flight schedules and get back to you on that." He said. "Ok, call me back later." She said sternly.

"I will, I promise." He said. "Bye!" She said cheerily.

"Ja!" When Bunny heard the click of the other line she hung up her line and started to pack.

Three days later everyone was moved in and Motoki's things had arrived the day they moved in so they put his junk in his room. "I'm _so_ tired!" Bunny said sitting at the cluttered kitchen table. "You shouldn't be tired because we have to eat and run because Motoki's plane comes in forty-five minuets." Zach said looking at his watch. Bunny sighed. "What's there to eat?" She asked. "We ordered a pizza." Justin said coming in the room with the large box. Bunny and Tranquility grabbed the box from Justin quickly and each grabbed a piece and ate it quickly. "I'm going to go tie my hair back better before I go." Bunny said through a mouth full of food. Bunny stood and ran upstairs into the master bedroom and went strait for the mirror.

Bunny shifted through some boxes looking for hair ties and a brush. Once she found what she was looking for she quickly did her hair like Minako's, only with a red scrunchie. She had been doing that a lot lately, maybe it was because of the façade she was putting on. She quickly changed her clothes to a skirt and a quarter sleeve shirt and one-inch flip-flop sandals and went down stairs and grabbed the car keys and shoved them in Tranquility's face. "Let's roll!" She said. Tranquility gulped down the rest of her pizza and swallowed down some pop and the two left.

When they got there they realized that Motoki's plane was delayed twenty minuets so the two walked around looking at the airports shops until his plane arrived. Bunny about clobbered him when she saw him come off the plane. "I missed you Oni-san!" She said with a large smile. "Now let's get home, I want you to see your room and get to unpacking." Bunny said dragging him along.

Once they got home it was about 9:30pm so Usagi cleaned off her bed of boxes and went strait to bed, but her dreams were odd and full of dreams of the senshi. She awoke just as Mamoru was run through with a sharp sword, screaming his name. 

"Bunny?" Artemis asked softly. "Are you ok?" Luna finished.

"I just had a nightmare." Bunny said lying back down.

"Only a nightmare." She said again. Luna purred and licked her hand than cuddled with her until she was asleep once again.

~*~

There! I sent in the _right_ chapter this time! So please review and check out my other fan fiction!


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi awoke early the next morning and she finished unpacking

Chapter 6 of Past Behind You

Rated PG13

By Miaka Hime

Gomen! I know this is VERY late at getting out, but I've been VERY busy and I didn't have time to correct things or to convert this to html and all that crap. So please forgive me! I'll get the next chapter out soon I hope!

~*~

Usagi awoke early the next morning and she finished unpacking. She and Tranquility went shopping while Nate drove Motoki to the college.

Bunny bought a new bed, which she ordered to be delivered that day and new sheets and covers. She also got some other accessories for her room then her and Tranquility went home to get ready for the new things.

The furniture arrived around noon and they set them up promptly. Bunny's room looked completely awesome. Her bed was a four poster bed with silver fabric bed hangings, the rest of her bed had white sheets and covers. She had a million candles and most of them with silver holders the rest of her room was filled with things that had to do with stars and moons, she also had bought a new computer. After everything was done Bunny went to sleep in her new bedroom.

~*~*~*~*

Bunny awoke with a jolt; sweat clung to every inch of her body. "Bunny?" Artemis asked sleepily. "I-I'm fine, it was just another one of those dreams again It's just a dream." She said climbing out of bed. "Where are you going?" Artemis asked. "I'm just going to change into another pair of pajama's, go back to bed." Artemis laid his head back down on the pillow he occupied.

Usagi changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank top and crawled back into bed. Usagi closed her eyes once again. "They're gone Usagi, get over it." She said mumbled to herself.

~*~*~*~*

Months passed and spring turned to summer and it neared Usagi's seventeenth birthday, Usagi had finally gotten the nerve to get her permit and later her license and was itching for her own car. The days seemed to move slowly and finally the day came.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BUNNYYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU!" Bunny winced at the off key voices of her friends. "We all got you something special Bunny!" Tranquility said happily handing her a present out of her pile. Bunny took a look at the tag. "Happy birthday, love Zach." Bunny gave him a smile and began to carefully tear away the paper. "Why don't you just rip it open?" Justin asked. "Because I think the papers pretty!" She said sticking out her tongue out childishly.

Justin returned the favor and Bunny continued to open the present until she opened it to see a brand new "A text book?" She said looking at it disapprovingly. "It's your college text books." He said. "You didn't!" She said in excitement. "Yes, I did. In two weeks you are a freshman at UCLA." He said with a smile. Bunny threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much for paying my tuition!" She said happily. "Mine next!" Justin said throwing a pink wrapped box at her.

Caught up in the excitement Bunny tore threw the rest of her presents and had gotten many gifts. A dress from Tranquility, a silver necklace with a moon ornament from Kyle, new pearl earrings from Motoki, a picture frame from Justin with a picture of them all that had been taken in Flash's studio, and lastly Nate got her a bag of a special brand of coffee and a special coffee cup. 

"These are all so great!" Bunny said. "It's not over yet!" Motoki said with an smile. "Really?"

"Of course!" Luna said jumping down from her lap. Tranquility grabbed Bunny's hand and dragged her toward the door. "Why are we going outside I wonder." Bunny said sarcastically. As soon as Nate opened the door Bunny screamed, in the driveway was a Silver convertible. "I say we go driving!" Tranquility said throwing the keys at her. Bunny caught the keys and saw the small silver key chain had the letters Bunny engraved on it. Bunny smiled and hopped in the driver's seat, everyone climbed in Bunny inserted the key and turned it. Bunny revved the engine. "LET'S GO TO MEXICO!" Bunny yelled speeding away.

Actually they ended up at 'The Place' but that was besides the point. Bunny drank her tea daintily from the large cup.

"This is the life!" She said leaning back into the couch. "Birthday presents, cars, and monsters running through the streets, god damn it!" Bunny shot up. "Let's go!" She said motioning for the others.

The two sailor senshi and four generals fought three monsters and soon one by one were failing and now only Star and Moon were left standing. Moon lashed out again but her tiara wasn't doing any good. "This sucks I can't do anything!" She said angrily. "Sailor Moon watch it!" Star warned but it was too late a blast of dark energy went racing toward her. Moon clenched her eyes shut expecting the blast but it never came, the force of someone pushed her out of the way. Moon opened her eyes to see the unfamiliar face of a sailor senshi with short blond hair. "Be more careful around monsters little rabbit." She said standing up and dusting off her skirt. Moon looked over and saw another unfamiliar sailor scout finish off the remaining monsters. "W-Who are you?" She asked. "I could ask you the same question, I'm Sailor Uranus." She said in a rather deep voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you Uranus." Moon said. "I'm Sailor Moon." Moon introduced.

Three more senshi came up behind Uranus. Star joined Moon. "These are my partners, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn, we are the outer sailor soldiers."

"This is Sailor Lavender Star, Or sailor Star." Moon said. "The others who are getting up are the earth Generals." Star added. "Pleased to meet you." The one called Neptune said. "Perhaps you would like to go somewhere to talk." Star said. "Yes, I have a feeling we will be working together." Uranus said.

Star and Moon got the generals and Moon signaled to Motoki who was inside to take the car home, they would be taking an alternate route home.

Once they were at the house Usagi, Tranquility and the generals introduced themselves again in human form and the other soldiers did the same. It turned out Setsuna or sailor Pluto had been hired at flash as the main designer and Hotaru was a part time model along with Michiru. Michiru also spent her time at concert halls and performing with her violin. 

Haruka was a martial arts teacher and part time racecar driver and they all originally lived in Tokyo. 

The four outer senshi and the others became fast friends and in the months that followed became inseparable much like they had known each other their whole life.

~*~*~*~*

Bunny turned on the small black and white television in the kitchen while she made coffee for everyone, the outer senshi had stopped by and everyone was home for once and she was going to play hostess. Usagi took another cup down from the shelf and poured the hot liquid into it. She counted them all to make sure she had them all and brought them all out on a tray. "Bunny! You forgot me!" Tranquility wined. "Sorry must have miss counted." she said going back into the kitchen.

Bunny took yet another cup from the shelf and poured the rest of the coffee into it. Usagi walked over to the television and was about to turn it off when she saw the news. "Oh, I want to know what the weather is tomorrow!" She said to herself turning it up.

"Jeff back to you," The man said on the screen. "Today was an extraordinary day in Tokyo today when the four girls and one male college student that disappeared last year reappeared, they seem to remember nothing of what happened and only want to know where a friend of there's that had been with them the night they disappeared is." Bunny dropped the cup of coffee and it broke the instant it hit the floor.

~*~

I just love cliffhangers don't you? I decided to leave the chapter short just for you sorry! *laughs* Gomen gomen. I'll just let you review me now please?


	7. Chapter 7

Ten people and two cats ran into the kitchen

Chapter 7 of Past Behind You

Rated PG13

By Miaka Hime

I'm sorry to all of you that have been reading this, that it took so long to get out. I've had this chapter written for awhile, I just was busy with some other fics and it was almost forgotten until I was going through my files looking for a story to write on. So, GOMEN for getting this out so late, and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.

~*~

Ten people and two cats ran into the kitchen. The coffee cup was in pieces at Bunny's feet and the hot coffee lay splattered on the tile floor, Bunny was trembling noticeably and had gone abnormally pale.

"Bunny, are you alright?" Justin asked, concern evident in his features. Bunny didn't even acknowledge his existence and instead turned to Motoki. "Motoki-oni-san" Bunny broke off into a sob and ran upstairs.

Everyone turned to Motoki's concerned face. He shrugged showing he didn't know what was wrong, and he went to turn off the television.

Just as Motoki picked up the remote control he saw the face of Mamoru flash across the screen. "Shit." Motoki cursed turning off the screen and grabbing Luna. "We'll be right back." Motoki ran upstairs and went into Bunny's room shutting the door behind him. Bunny was sobbing into her white sheets.

Motoki approached her and sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly rubbed her back until her crying eased. "Bunny daijobu?" He asked. "They're alive oni-san, how is that possible?" Bunny wiped tears away from her face. "I may know." Luna said walking over to the dresser and prying the top drawer opened with her paws. She picked up a wand that had been hiding under some clothes and walked over to the bed. With a giant leap landed next to Bunny and dropped the object on her lap. Bunny grabbed the small wand and saw the glittering silver crystal atop it.

"I wished we could all live normal happy lives before I died, but I remembered everything when I awoke, I was thinking it would take my memory from me and let me live normally." Bunny said to Luna. "What does this have to do with it?" Bunny asked. "A normal life for you, is being your true self, Usagi, Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. But your wish was incomplete so it did not bring back the other senshi until now." Luna explained. "You've been torturing yourself for a normal life you can never live Usagi-chan." Luna used the name Usagi intentionally.

"I don't know why I'm crying, I should be happy, but I'm going to miss everyone. I'm going to have to go back you all know this." Bunny pulled her knees up to her chest. "I'm going to go wash my face, than I'll be downstairs to tell everyone my plans." She said softly. "We'll leave you." Motoki said softly. Usagi turned to Motoki with a shy look on her face. "C-Could you call me Usagi-chan again?" She asked. "Of course Usa-chan." Usagi smiled.

Motoki and Luna left the room and Usagi got up and went to the bathroom and wiped the tears from her face with a damp cloth.

"Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, Mamoru-san" Usagi whispered to her reflection. Usagi tore her face away from the mirror and made her way downstairs.

When she reached the living room she got many worried glances from almost everyone. "Are you ok Bunny?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I need to tell you guys something important." Usagi said ringing her hands nervously.

"I've been lying to you all for way too long now. My name isn't Bunny, I mean it is because I made Bunny a person but 

I'm most definitely not the Princess of Venus, daughter of Aphrodite." Everyone's eyes widened with the exception of two cats and two men and one green haired senshi.

"I am the leader of the inner sailor soldiers... But about a year ago after the fight against Queen Matallia and Queen Beryl we all lost our lives. I guess it was stupid but the last thing I remember was wishing I could live a normal life, but only today did I realize I had been living a normal life at least for me it was normal." Usagi took a deep breath.

"I realized today that I had to tell you the truth, My name is Usagi Tsukino, I am Sailor Moon, and lastly I am Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity and Apollo and I'm Tranquility's sister." Usagi lowered her head. "Please don't hate me." She said softly.

"Bunny- I mean Usagi, why did you lie to us?" Tranquility asked. "Because, it still hurt so much I could feel it. Their deaths were still fresh in my mind, and finally I just decided I didn't want to be Usagi or Sailor Moon anymore. After awhile I managed to become Sailor Moon once again and now after what I saw, I knew I had to come clean and be Usagi and Serenity again. Please understand!" She pleaded. "We could never hate you, you know that." Tranquility wrapped her arms around her newly found sister.

After a long hug Usagi lovingly pushed her sister away. "I found out today that the senshi are still alive. I'm going to have to go back to Tokyo." Usagi whispered.

Tranquility's eyes widened she quickly regained her composure. "Then I'm going too." She said sternly. "And you can't change my mind ether, you're my little sister and I'm not letting you leave me again." Tranquility said when she saw Usagi's mouth open to protest. "We'll all go." Kyle said.

"We have to protect our princess." Hotaru said with smile.

"I-I don't know what to say." Usagi said. "You don't have to say anything, I'm going to go call Ms. Kinsley and get a transfer to Flash in Tokyo." Tranquility said. "And I'll go house hunting on the Internet." Zach said. "I guess I'll go transfer Usagi and me to Tokyo University." Motoki said.

"Mind if I use your computer Usa-chan?" He asked. "Sure." Usagi said still a bit dazed from all their decisions.

"I should figure out shipping things." Haruka said. "Use my computer." Tranquility said. "I need to get to the time gate for a bit." Setsuna said before disappearing. "I-I'll make coffee again." Usagi said from lack of a better idea and she walked back into the kitchen.

The next few days were hectic; the outer senshi went to Tokyo to look at places and had found a place, which was a huge mansion that would be pretty cheep by their standards. Soon almost everything was packed and was going to be picked up by some shipping people Haruka had hired. Everyone had a plane ticket and they were leaving the next day. Everyone was camped out downstairs since their beds and furniture were gone.

"I'm going to miss LA." Usagi said. "But we'll have more fun in Tokyo won't we." Tranquility said with bright smile. "Of course!" Justin said. "Because we have the big television!" Everyone busted out laughing at his comment and soon they began to settle down for sleep.

~*~*~*~*

The next day everyone was on the flight to Tokyo and Usagi and Tranquility were bored because Justin had fallen asleep. Suddenly Tranquility began to giggle.

"What are you giggling about?" Usagi asked. "I just had evil idea." She said. "What?" Usagi asked. Tranquility took out a black magic marker.

"I get your idea." Usagi said with a devious smile.

"You write something on him in Japanese, I never was very good." She said handing her the pen. Usagi giggled and wrote on his forehead. Once they got off the plane they saw the four outer senshi waiting for them. Once they saw Justin though they began to laugh. "What is it?" He asked. "Your forehead!" They managed to spit out. Justin turned to Kyle, "What does it say?" He asked. Kyle bit back his own laughter, "It says I dream of naked men." Kyle than burst into his own laughter. Justin turned toward Tranquility and Usagi. "Which one of you did it?!" He hissed. Both of them pointed at the other sister.

After a week everything was settled, Usagi and Michiru were the one's that got the bedrooms with bathrooms and the rest had to walk to the downstairs or use the upstairs bathroom.

Usagi changed quickly into jeans and a tank top. She fixed her hair into the Minako style she had gotten so used to and hopped in her car. The stereo blared some American punk music and she drove quickly to the familiar neighborhood. Usagi turned down the music and stopped the car outside her old house. She could see Shingo run past a window.

Turning off the engine Usagi stepped out of the silver car.

She walked up nervously to the door of her parent's home and knocked on the door. Usagi waited until her father opened the door. "May I help" His words trailed off when he saw her.

"Usagi"

"Papa." She said wrapping her arms around him tightly he responded by holding her tightly as well.

~*~*~*~*

"So let me get this strait, my little girl is a thousand year old Princess from the moon?" Ikuko Tsukino said. "Yes mama." She said. "I don't care just as long as she's back." Kenji said looking at his daughter lovingly. "My sister's Sailor Moon" Shingo was in shock.

"I know this is off the subject but has anyone called or come looking for me?" Usagi asked. "The girls that went missing called after they re-appeared, and a man, he didn't say his name though." Usagi smiled. "I'm going to give you my phone number, and address so you can stop by or call. Once I know what my schedule is at work and college I'll set up a dinner with all my roommates and you guys." She said with a smile, Usagi scribbled down her number and address. "I have to go, I promised some friends lunch at the arcade." She said.

"I'll call you tonight." Ikuko said. "Ok." Usagi waved goodbye and hopped back in her car.

Usagi had just turned on her car when Shingo came running out. "Usa-chan can I get a ride to the arcade?" He asked.

"Sure." Usagi reached over and opened the door for him.

Once he was buckled Usagi turned the key and turned up her music and they sped off toward the arcade.

Once Usagi got there she let Shingo out who automatically ran off to play video games. Usagi went into the arcade, nothing had changed. Usagi looked around and saw Tranquility waving wildly in her direction. "Usagi-chan! Over here!" She yelled. Usagi smiled and ran over to her sister. "Tranquility-chan!" She yelled waving back. "Tranquility-chan, I was so scared when I talked to them, they took it really well too."

"That's great Usa-chan!"

"I can't believe how big Shingo's gotten." Usagi said taking a seat. "That was him running off to play video game's right?" Tranquility asked with a smile. Usagi nodded.

"He's so handsome." Tranquility said. "I know, I bet Mika is all over him." Usagi said with a loving smile in his direction.

"Where are those boys?" Tranquility said looking at her watch. Just as this was said Justin and Nate walked into the arcade. "Sorry we're late we stopped up at the apartment for Justin's pager." Nate said giving Justin a glare. "Who'd page you in Tokyo?" Usagi asked. "No one, that's why I'm mad at him." Nate said sitting down next to Tranquility. "Boys stop bickering." Said a new voice.

The four looked up to see Kyle, Zach and Motoki. "Where were you three?" Usagi inquired. "We had to hide in an ally on the way over because we almost ran into Endymion." Zach said. 

"How did he look?" Usagi asked quickly. "He looked good, but I wasn't able to get a reading on him to see if he's alright." "I'm sorry princess." Zach added when he saw Usagi's crestfallen face. "It's alright, I wouldn't expect to find out if they're ok. But Luna did tell me that she was going to reconfigure my communicator so I could pick up on theirs without their detection." Usagi said holding out her small pink communicator. "Good." Motoki said standing. "I've got to get to work, now that I'm back my dad re-hired me, there's a job for you Usa-chan, if you're interested." Usagi nodded vigorously. "Well then," Motoki threw a white apron at her. "Get started now, Unazaki's not working today." Usagi blanched but tied the apron around her waist even though she didn't look very happy to be working. "See ya guys I need to get to work." Usagi said starting to follow Motoki. "Usa-chan wait!" Justin said grabbing her arm before she left. "What? She asked. "Could I get a milkshake and a deluxe cheeseburger?" Usagi groaned and hit Justin upside the head. "Jerk." She muttered as she walked to the counter where Motoki was waiting for her.

~*~

Ok, that's it for now, please review so that I get the next chapter out soon, because those reviews are what keep me going! So review me lots!


	8. Chapter 8

Past Behind You Chapter 8  
  
AN--I really don't write Sailor Moon fan fiction anymore. But someone emailed me asking if this was discontinued and I GROANED I hate not finishing a story and it was a reminder that I left this one all alone and discontinued. So, I finished it. In ONE chapter. I write mostly crossovers now, I'm not even a fan of Mamoru and Usagi pairings. I love Senshi/General fictions though, so I felt the need to finish this. It's really not one of my good fic's though, so please don't judge me on this. I haven't written anything on this since I was 15 or 16 and I'm 18 now so my writing style is a lot better than what you'll read in here. Anyway. It is finished. Feel free to flame me for this one because I myself think this fic is full of plot holes and cliches and overall just isn't that great. Also, I got bored and didn't read over anything so if it's totally messed up, forgive me ok?  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi awoke to the loud beeping of her old communicator. She grabbed the pink object and pressed a button to hear what the inner senshi would be saying.  
  
"Hurry minna-san! Youma near my place. It's big and throwing lightening bolts at me!" Minako's voice filled the room. There were a chorus of "Hai" made by the remaining senshi and the line went dead. Usagi roused the others.  
  
"Come on! There's a youma over near Minako's!" Usagi said running for the front door. Everyone watched her intently as she opened the door.  
  
"Uhh, Usa-chan, aren't you forgetting something?" Tranquility asked arching a slim blond eyebrow and motioning toward her bunny slippers and silken pink pajama's.  
  
Usagi turned red and grabbed her transformation pen. "Won't matter I guess." She said with a embarrassed giggle.  
  
Tranquility smiled at her and grabbed her own transformation pen. "Let's go get that youma and get introduced again. Ne Usagi-chan?" Usagi nodded at her sister in a flurry of lights the two senshi, plus the outer senshi and earth generals were transformed into their alter ego's.  
  
"Let's go meet these inner senshi chicks and make that youma bite the dust!" Jadeite busted out in excitement.  
  
Sailor Star looked at him with a look of humor. "You realize you just sounded like a complete dork right?" Jadeite face vaulted but nodded, knowing he sounded line a "dork" as Star had put it.  
  
With that said the ten of them leapt to the rooftops, following Moon, who knew the way. They arrived in record time but kept to the roof of an apartment complex waiting to get a reading on the senshi to see if they were the sure thing.  
  
They didn't have long to wait and the senshi came their way. "Mars is clean." Jadeite commented. "So is Mercury."  
  
"Venus is clean as is Jupiter... Venus is rather pissed though, because the youma deflected her attack right back at her." Kunzite informed with an amused glint in his eye. Venus was perfectly fine, just upset that her attack hadn't hit the intended target.  
  
"Should we go in Hime?" Neptune asked quietly.  
  
"No, we wait for Tuxedo Kamen. We have to check him out as well." Moon responded.  
  
Many tense minuets went by as the senshi were struggling with the youma. It was strong. It seemed to almost absorb their attacks and throw them right back at them. Mars was down, as was Jupiter. Mercury hid in a corner typing feverishly away in her mini computer, trying to get a weak point for Venus to hit. The youma finally spotted Mercury however, who had her back turned. Bad move all around.  
  
"We can save her!" Zoisite looked to Moon, waiting for her to give the command. She looked at Zoisite and nodded. "Only her, try to be fast so no one sees you." Zoisite nodded and he bounded to the ground fast. His earth powers helping him move faster than the moving eye. He grabbed Mercury just as the youma threw a lightening bolt at the spot she had just occupied.  
  
Zoisite let Mercury go at a nearby rooftop but he moved faster than she could see, and he jumped over to the rooftop the other senshi occupied where they were unseen. "Good save Zoi." Kunzite said cuffing his friend on the shoulder. "At least one of them is safe." He added watching as a tired Venus fought on.  
  
"Here he comes." Uranus pointed at the fast moving object coming from the tree tops.  
  
A rose struck the ground and Moon found herself trapped in nostalgia. How many times had he saved her the same way? She shook her head and stopped thinking about the man she loved and watched him throw his attacks at the youma who seemed to not be able to absorb the roses! "It needs non-element attacks, something to pierce through it... she looked to Uranus. "Like a sword." Uranus nodded and readied for her princess's command. "Alright, Star we're going to jump down there. I need to get a clearer reading on Tuxedo Kamen." Star nodded and started toward the railing. "Uranus, you come to, wither or not that's Tuxedo Kamen we need that youma taken out."  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Nephrite asked, ready for action.  
  
"You rescue fallen senshi and then try to cover Uranus's back." Moon ordered.  
  
Star smiled, her sister was becoming a real leader. "Let's go Moon!" She said, her mischievous twinkle in her eye seemed to grow and the two jumped down. They stayed in the shadows at first and watched as the fallen senshi were taken to the same rooftop that Zoisite had taken Mercury to. She stopped watching the scene and then concentrated on Tuxedo Kamen. He was clean. She sighed in relief and whipped a stray tear from her cheek.  
  
"Is he?" Star asked, worried.  
  
"He's clean." She said happily.  
  
Ready to join the fight she started toward the youma. Tuxedo Kamen gave a short gasp seeing Moon come out of the shadows.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon! Who is your master? I command to know!" She addressed the monster.  
  
"I am Mortanic and my master is the Dark Empress! You will soon see the true power of her and you'll all be defeated!" Mortanic said sounding not so sure of herself. It was doubtful that this monster had ever actually came face to face with the "empress". The monster gave a grotesque laugh before she was cut through with Uranus's sword.  
  
Moon turned to Tuxedo Kamen. He looked at her up and down before tears pricked at his eyes, "Usa-Usagi?" He questioned. He looked at the generals and the new senshi. "Who are these people?"  
  
Moon smiled happily, he remembered her! "These are my friends and allies. Do not be frightened by their appearance." She aimed the "not be frightened" part a Venus who stood far away from the generals clutching a hurt arm and nursing a sprained ankle. "These men are your Earth Generals. I believe the ones we fought before were clones of the real generals and the real ones were reincarnated along with everyone else. The senshi are Sailor Neptune, Pluto, Star, Uranus and Saturn." She pointed to each in turn. "They are all friends I have met while you were..." Usagi fought a cry but it overpowered her and she dropped to her knees in heart wrenching sobs. Tuxedo Kamen ran to her side and dropped to his own knees in front of her taking her in his arms.  
  
"I am so sorry. You must have gone though so much." He looked at the new senshi and his earth generals. "But, I am glad you were not alone in this." He said holding his love tightly. "But we're back now, you need not worry. We can defeat this new evil... together." Usagi pulled away and smiled through her tears. "Together?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yes. Together." He answered. She laughed happily and threw her arms around his waist. "I missed you so!"  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later all the senshi and the generals met at the shrine along with Motoki, who had called Justin's cell phone to ask why he wasn't in class at the University. The senshi that had been injured were healed by Saturn and then told of what had happened. They took it rather well. Surprisingly.  
  
"So how did you come back, I thought you were gone forever." Usagi said softly.  
  
"The silver crystal must have responded for your wishes for them to return and reinstated their bodies and minds to the state they were in." Setsuna said quietly after returning from the kitchen.  
  
"So this new evil is the Dark Empress?" Rei asked, changing the subject, as she ran a brush through Usagi's silver locks. She had missed her best friend and the subject of her death upset her. She was gone far to long.  
  
"Hai." Setsuna intervened. "I've felt her evil since we got here. Not to worry, she's more evil than powerful. We can probably take her out quickly with just the Outer Senshi." She added.  
  
"Should maybe some of the inner senshi come along, just to make sure?" Makoto asked cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Or maybe the generals?" Nate interrupted, also ready for a fight.  
  
"No, you all need to stay here." Setsuna said with a soft smile.  
  
"Why?" Star asked frowning.  
  
"Because it is important you all have your memories from your past lives. I doubt that the inner senshi or Earth Generals remember that they were once lovers." Kyle who had been staring at Minako turned away and she blushed profusely before Rei and Jadeite went off about how absurd that was.  
  
"It's true." Serenity said.  
  
"I've been remembering things. Jadeite and Rei, they always fought but loved each other with a fiery passion. Minako and Kunzite, they loved each other with all their hearts and fought hard for their charges. Nephrite and Makoto, they always competed, but no one else could compete for their hearts, for they loved each other. Ami and Zoisite always studied, but studied each other more." Usagi blushed after her small speech when realizing that everyone stared at her.  
  
"What about Tranquility?" Minako asked, noting she was alone.  
  
"Oh. She wasn't alone." Usagi noted Motoki watching her sister with a smile. "She had a Prince of her own." She said with a wink at Motoki who turned rather red.  
  
"Well, sorry to interrupt, but it's time for the battle." Haruka said with a grin.  
  
"Hai, it is." Small Hotaru nodded.  
  
"We'll be leaving then. When I leave drink some of the tea I left in the kitchen, it will leave you sleepy and while you sleep you'll receive your memories." Pluto informed them. Everyone nodded and watched the outer senshi go into battle.  
  
"I... I suppose we get started then. I'll serve the tea. Everyone get comfortable." Rei said sliding the door open and going to grab the tea.  
  
Everyone waited patiently and Rei returned promptly with the prepared tea. "Let's get to it then." Usagi said taking some of the tea. Everyone followed Usagi's actions and took a cup and drank it down quickly.  
  
"Ech, it's bitter!" Makoto said. "She should have let me make it" Makoto said sleepily.  
  
"Hai... you always were a great cook Makoto." With that said everyone fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Minako was the first to awaken. She noted Kyle's long white hair and his chiseled features. His hair though she noticed, was all wrong. It was tied back! No, it must not be bound by that ribbon!  
  
She moved closer to his sleeping form and she reached for his hair but his hand grabbed hers. She let out a gasp as she saw his ice blue eyes. They were stunning, just like she remembered. He let go of her hand and sat up to face her.  
  
"So... you do--" she nodded and silenced him with a quick kiss.  
  
"I'd never forgotten." She said. Her blue eyes never leaving his.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei awoke next, she could tell Justin was now sleeping normally. He had probably been tired from the fight, and her kicking him as she awoke in his arms up on the building. After he had saved her. She smiled and moved closer to him. She wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled up against his warm body. She too slept normally too. Remembering wonderful times in a past life.  
  
~*~  
  
Makoto awoke. The bitter taste of the tea still apparent. She noticed the sleeping Rei and Justin and the cuddling but awake Kyle and Minako. She noticed Nate still in his memories. She smiled at him, remembering his touch and the gentle way he got her to calm down when she lost a fight against Haruka. She decided to make some new tea for when he awoke. She got up and walked into the kitchen and began to prepare her special tea.  
  
Just as she was boiling the water she heard the pitter patter of feet. She expected to see Minako or Kyle but instead was greeted with the warm smile of Nate. Water forgotten she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his strong body. Inhaling his sweet scent. He smelled of trees, he'd always smell of trees.  
  
~*~  
  
Ami woke up and noticed the soft scent of the ocean air. Only to realize it was the person she was next to. Zach groaned laid next to her dreaming peacefully. She smiled happily before snuggling next to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi opened her deep blue eyes. She noticed Mamoru's across from her. "Do you understand how much I love you?" He asked softly.  
  
She nodded. "It's eternal." He smiled at her answer and got up. "Let's go for a walk and enjoy the morning." Usagi nodded and the two left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Tranquility opened one eye, two eyes and then blinked. She had always found Motoki cute but had never realized he was her lover. She slowly sat up and noticed he had been sitting up, watching her this whole time. "Y-You always looked beautiful when you slept." He said, his voice held love and affection. Love and affection for her. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "So who's cuter, me or Serenity?" Motoki rolled his eyes. Even in another life she was going to play the "who's cuter me or,,, game". He smiled and indulged her. "You of course. Who could compete with Tranquility the almighty elder moon princess?" She smiled and snuggled into the fabric of his shirt. She could get used to this.  
  
~*~  
  
Over on the other side of town a scream erupted from a dark cavern. "Well that's taken care of." Uranus said dusting off her hands.  
  
"Hai, but now lets indulge ourselves." Neptune said with a knowing smile. "You do know what the inner senshi are doing don't you? Getting to know their loves again, what a better day to spend with me?" said with a playful glint in her eye.  
  
"Hai, sounds wonderful Michiru-chan." Uranus said letting and arm go around the aqua haired senshi's shoulders. The two bound off in happiness.  
  
"Well, what now Setsuna-chan?" Saturn asked her Plutonian friend.  
  
"We go off and enjoy a chocolate malt. On me." Pluto said with a smile at the younger girl. Saturn smiled. Knowing that her fellow senshi were happy at last.  
  
~*~  
  
AN-- That it. It's over. It sucks. Blah. Review to tell me how much it sucks. 


End file.
